A Second Chance at Family
by emperorofmultiverse
Summary: We all know that Kanan and Hera are like surrogate parents. Well now, they will get be his parents, however, the forces of the Dark Side are at work, and who knows how the Space Family will handle this. Basically, Ezra is a baby and Kanan & Hera raise him while fighting the Empire. So, lots of family fluffy goodness.
1. Chapter 1

**A Second Chance at Family**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own SW, Disney does.**

 **Now onto the story, I am sure that many of us like to think that Kanan and Hera are like surrogate parents for Ezra in the show, so now I am making it so that they will be his parents. The first part was inspired by the story A Second Childhood by HadesGirl015, good story. I had asked if I could borrow the initial concept, which they said that I could. Of course, I am putting my own spin on that idea, and after the first couple of chapters, it will be just my ideas. Now on with the show.**

 **Chapter One**

Ezra awoke from unconsciousness, only to find himself strapped to an interrogation table, struggling to recall how he wound up there. He remembered being on a mission with Sabine for Phoenix Squadron. They were to disrupt an Imperial weapons shipment and procure those weapons for Phoenix Squadron. It was going well, until the two Inquisitors showed up, from there it became a little hazy for him. He remembered briefly fighting them, when a dart, loaded with a powerful sleeping poison hit him in the neck, after that he didn't know what happened. He hoped Sabine got out okay.

 _ **With the Inquisitors**_

"You do realize that this idea of yours is insane, right?" Fifth Brother asked Seventh Sister.

"Remember, that in addition to our orders to hunt down fugitive Jedi, we have orders to kidnap Force-sensitive children to make them into servants of the Empire. This would be critical blow to the remaining Jedi and the growing insurgency," Seventh Sister said.

"We must clear this with Lord Vader," Fifth Brother said cautiously, for they both knew how Lord Vader hates it when such matters of the Force are not discussed with him first. "Even if Lord Vader approve of this idea, how would we go about it? This seems like something only the Grand Inquisitor would've known about, and as far as we know, he never left anything behind."

"I have an idea about that, but first, our meeting with Lord Vader," Seventh Sister replied to him. They walked up to the bridge, where Agent Kallus was waiting.

Upon seeing the Inquisitors, Kallus said, "I assume that the Jedi known as Ezra Bridger has been secured, awaiting interrogation."

"That is correct, Agent. However, before we interrogate the boy, we must report to Lord Vader. Set our course for Mustafar and clear the bridge." Seventh Sister ordered.

"Yes, Inquisitor." Kallus walked out of communication section of the bridge, blast doors shutting behind him.

"Is it wise for us to head to Mustafar, instead of Prakith?" Fifth Brother questioned. "Last time, it was the boy's master being held there by the Grand Inquisitor, and it resulted in both his death and the loss of Grand Moff Tarkin's personal Star Destroyer."

"True, however, I think Lord Vader would want to see the boy personally as he too has had run-ins with this rebel cell." Seventh Sister responded, as she keyed in the frequency that all Inquisitors are given to contact Lord Vader. They kneeled as Lord Vader's hologram came into existence.

"Report." Vader's booming voice said.

"Lord Vader, we have managed to capture the Jedi padawan from Lothal, his master wasn't with him, and we are on our way to Mustafar, before heading to Prakith." Fifth Brother reported.

"Very good, I shall be awaiting your arrival. I sense there is something you wish to ask me." Vader said.

"Yes, Lord Vader. As you are aware, in addition to our main orders, we have orders to take Force-sensitive children to serve the Dark Side." Seventh Sister said.

"Where are you going with this, Inquisitor?" Vader questioned.

"Is it possible to use the Dark Side to turn someone younger, as in say, that of a baby?" They braced for the possibility of Vader lashing out in anger at their idea, but thankfully, that anger never came.

Vader pondered that question, before replying, "I shall inform you on this question when you arrive, I must discuss this with the Emperor." Vader's hologram flickered out.

After Vader was gone, the Fifth Brother turned to Seventh Sister and said, "That went better than expected."

"Yes, Lord Vader seemed interested in the idea." She replied.

"Even if both Lord Vader and the Emperor approve such an idea, how would we carry out this plan? This seems to be in the realm of sorcery." The Fifth Brother questioned.

"Remember what the Grand Inquisitor once told us, that with the Dark Side of the Force, anything is possible." The Seventh Sister replied.

"But this is outside our powers, only Lord Vader or the Emperor would know of this power, and Lord Vader is busy with other matters most of the time." Fifth Brother said.

"There is one other who may know of this, officially, he is only known as a High Inquisitor, however unofficially, he never answered to the Grand Inquisitor, perhaps not even to Lord Vader. He is a mysterious one, last known sighting of him was in the Ruusan system." Seventh Sister said.

"Have you met him before?" Fifth Brother asked her.

"No, but I have seen the Grand Inquisitor talking to him over hololink." Seventh Sister replied.

"And you think he will help us?" Fifth brother asked.

"Possibly." Seventh Sister.

 _ **With Darth Vader**_

Immediately after talking with the two Inquisitors, Lord Vader stalked the corridors of his own castle, pondering the question the Inquisitors asked him. He saw the reasoning behind it, as it would be a critical blow to the remaining Jedi. He assumed that the Jedi in question was the young padawan from Lothal. He headed to his chambers to contact the Emperor. He keyed his master's frequency and kneeled, as the Emperor's hologram appeared.

"Lord Vader, what have the inquisitors you dispatched to the Lothal system reported?" Emperor Palpatine asked.

"They have captured the young padawan, Ezra Bridger, and are currently on their way to Mustafar, before heading to Prakith." Vader told him.

"Very good, ensure that the mistakes of the Grand Inquisitor are not repeated." Palpatine emphasized.

"Yes, Master." Vader responded.

"I sense that there is something you wish to ask me, what is it?" Palpatine inquired.

"Seventh Sister asked me a question about the power of the Dark Side that I could not answer. She asked if it was possible to use the Dark Side to turn someone younger." Vader told him.

Palpatine leaned closer to the holoprojector, scrutinizing Vader. He snarled "That is Sith Sorcery of the highest extent, Lord Vader. Why is an Inquisitor asking to know such knowledge?"

"I believe it comes from their secondary mission." Vader responded.

"Yes, of course. No doubt that they would want to use it on the padawan. There are very few who know the spell, other than me. One is currently at his lab on Trailia, and the other is currently somewhere in the Ruusan system." Palpatine told him. At the mention of the Ruusan system, Vader was seething under his helmet, he hated that being. Palpatine sensed the anger in his apprentice, "I know your feelings about him, Lord Vader, but he is very useful and his knowledge is vast. To help placate you, I will admit that I do not trust him, I have sensed his ambitions and shut them down. You are my apprentice, and he is a lackey. I will contact him and tell him to meet the two inquisitors. Keep me informed on the Lothal rebels."

"Yes Master." Vader said as the hologram disappeared.

Rising to his feet, Lord Vader entered the inquisitors' frequency. A moment later, the holograms of the two of them materialized. "Lord Vader."

"Drop out of hyperspace and input the following coordinates. You are to rendezvous with the Star Destroyer _Vengeance_ , the Inquisitor aboard will aid you in your task. Inform me of how it goes, then return to Lothal and resume tracking the so-called Phoenix Squadron. And remember, I want Ahsoka Tano alive. Dismissed." Vader ended the transmission and stalked off toward his bacta tank to meditate.

 _ **Back with the Inquisitors**_

After talking with Lord Vader, the two Inquisitors had told the bridge crew to alter coordinates as Lord Vader had instructed, then walked toward the interrogation cell. "I am surprised that Lord Vader approves of our idea," Fifth Brother said.

"Yes, and that it is even possible, though one has to wonder why the Emperor never used this ability on himself." Seventh Sister pondered.

"Perhaps, it's not possible for the caster to use it on themselves." Fifth Brother proposed.

"Or he doesn't use it so that he maintains a look of weakness in the eyes of his and the Empire's enemies," Seventh Sister pondered. "Neither matters, for soon, our Jedi prisoner will soon be inducted into the Dark Side."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter and are looking forward to where I'm taking this story. For those wondering about how the rebel mission happened, Sabine will explain it next chapter.**

 **You guys definitely noticed that I am building up to the reveal of someone who will help Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother, well it is a character from Legends that I'll be bringing in. I have left plenty of clues as to who it is, tell me who you think it is in the Reviews. I'll respond if you are right, also bonus points if you can guess the other person that Palpatine briefly references.**

 **The Emperor of the Multiverse is out. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

 **Well, here is the main event, and we are going to meet the person that will help the Inquisitors with their mad idea. You know, I am surprised that no one tried to guess who it was going to be, with all the clues I left, though I am not that surprised. Anyway, on with show.**

 _With the Spectres_

Sabine and Chopper were piloting the _Phantom_ back to the rendezvous point, to meet with the _Ghost._ Sabine wondered as to how she was going to tell Kanan and Hera about the fact that Ezra had been captured, "What am I going to do, Chopper, how do I tell them that Ezra got captured and that I failed to secure the supplies?"

Chopper beeped in his usual grumpy way, " _Anyway you say it, they are going to flip out on you."_

"You're right, Chop, best get it over with." Docking with the _Ghost,_ Sabine, head held low, headed for the lounge, Chopper following her. Entering the lounge, seeing that Kanan, Hera, and Zeb were waiting for them.

"Sabine, we were wondering when you would return, you get the shipment?" Hera asked.

"And where's Ezra?" Kanan asked.

"Ezra was captured by the Empire." Sabine told them, ready for the backlash.

"What? How?" Both Kanan & Hera demanded.

"It was a trap, and we walked right into it. We had located the shipment in a docking bay, with not many troopers guarding it. So, we engaged them, they sounded the alarm and troopers just came flooding in, as if they were expecting us. We fought them from cover, next thing I know, Ezra drops to the ground next to me with a dart in his neck. I felt his pulse, he was unconscious, and that's when the Inquisitors descended on us."

"Inquisitors?" Kanan went wide eyed.

"Yes, both of them, they grabbed Ezra and took off, leaving me to deal with overwhelming numbers of troopers. I barely got out of there alive. I had to resort to blowing up the shipment just buy myself time to escape." Sabine told them.

"At least the Empire won't be putting those weapons to use," said Zeb looking for a positive to the situation.

Hera told Sabine, "Why don't you go file your report for Commander Sato, then go and get some rest." Turning to Zeb, "Why don't you go help Chopper run a diagnostic system check on the _Phantom_?" As the other three left the lounge, Hera put her hand on Kanan's shoulder. "Is he?"

"Alive, yes, but I don't know where." Kanan said.

Hera let out breath she didn't realized she had been holding, "Any ideas about where he might be being held?"

"No, he is probably being held aboard a Star Destroyer, as for their heading, anywhere in the galaxy." Kanan told her.

"Maybe Mustafar again." Hera said.

"I don't think that the Empire is keen on repeating the mistakes of when I was being held." Kanan said. "As it stands, I think we're going to need Ahsoka's help to be able to rescue him. There is no way I would be able to hold off two inquisitors by myself."

"Alright, why don't we go call her, then we can start to make a plan." Hera said.

"Yeah, good idea," Kanan agreed. Both of them headed for the cockpit to contact Phoenix Squadron.

As they entered, Sabine was leaving after giving her report to Commander Sato. They sat down and Hera punched in the comm frequency for Phoenix Squadron. Fortunately, it was Ahsoka that answered. "Hera, Kanan, I heard about Ezra. You guys going after him?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, but we are going to need your help, as the Destroyer they have him on will no doubt have two inquisitors aboard." Kanan said.

Ahsoka contemplated it for a moment, on the one hand, she should go to help get Ezra back, on the other, her presence may attract Vader. She resolved to help them. "Rendezvous with the fleet, and me and Rex with join you. Fulcrum out." The comm ended. Hera set coordinates and the _Ghost_ jumped into hyperspace.

 _With Kallus & the Inquisitors_

The ISD _Relentless_ dropped out of hyperspace at the precise coordinates Lord Vader had given them. There was another ISD waiting for them. Agent Kallus asked a crewman for the ID of the other ISD. The crewman told him that it was indeed, the Star Destroyer _Vengeance,_ the ship they had sent to meet. Truth be told, Kallus had an uneasy feeling about this meeting, and it wasn't just because the two Inquisitors were standing next to him. Turning to the communications officer, "Contact that Destroyer," he ordered. A moment later, and the bridge view screen lit up with a view of the _Vengeance_ 's bridge, the captain looked like he had just graduated from one of the naval academies. Kallus stepped toward the view screen, "This is ISB Agent Kallus, commanding the ISD _Relentless._ "

"We have been expecting you, Agent Kallus. I am Captain Sysco," the officer identified himself. "The Inquisitor is on his way to the hanger, and we will join you shortly. Sysco out." The view screen went dark, Kallus realized why he had an odd feeling, that it was due to the thought of having three inquisitors on his ship. He turned from the view screen to head down to the hanger, only to notice that the other two inquisitors were already gone.

Down in the landing bay, Kallus and the two inquisitors waited as the shuttle touched down. When the ramp lowered, Kallus noticed that the air seemed to chill, more than when he was around the two inquisitors, but not as much as whenever Lord Vader entered a room. Looking up at the Inquisitor, he did not look like the other inquisitors Kallus has served alongside. For one, he looked human, with a thin black band around his eyes, some weird tattoos around his mouth, and he didn't wear the imperial armor the others wear, the only armor being a black breastplate with red pauldrons and he wore a black tunic with red sigils around its borders. Kallus didn't even notice the fact that the lightsaber that hung from his belt was only a standard single one. Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister slightly bowed their heads toward him.

"High Inquisitor Jerec, it is an honor to work with you." Seventh Sister said.

"Take me to the prisoner," Jerec commanded, "Captain Sysco, you are dismissed for the time being. Go get some food or something, bring me something later, will you?"

"Yes, Inquisitor." Sysco said, with a slight bow. The three inquisitors walked off, leaving Kallus with Sysco. "Shall we head to the mess hall?"

"Sure." Kallus had been weirded a bit out by the new inquisitor, he felt that some food in his system would calm him.

As they walked, Kallus had to ask, "How do you put up with him? He seems odd."

Sysco seemed to snort, "You don't know the half of it, Agent Kallus, but I happen to drink a lot of brandy. That seems to help."

"Is he that weird?" Kallus asked.

"Sometimes." Sysco answered, as they entered the mess hall. The two officers got their meals and sat together.

"So, tell me about this Inquisitor." Kallus asked.

"Where to begin, he isn't human," Sysco said after taking a bite.

"Really, what is he then?" Kallus asked.

"Miraluka, which is why he wears that band over his eyes should be, and he can see just fine, except for holograms, but that does seem to shake him, and unlike other Inquisitors, or Lord Vader, for that matter, he is not one that is overly keen on showing off his powers."

"Interesting," Kallus commented.

"That's not all, he is somewhat of a walking contradiction, as his quarters are both the largest on the Vengeance and very spartan, he has no interest in material possessions, but prefers to indulge his senses. He loves music, even if his favorite was written by a traitor to the Empire. Also, he loves to play mind games, he keeps his quarters barely lit, and on his desk, there is a bowl of touchstones, some are supposed to be popped and smelled, and others eaten, the trick is that those that supposed to be popped taste awful if eaten and those that are to be eaten smell horrible if popped, fortunately, I have been under his command long enough to know which is which." Sysco said. Kallus was all sorts of confused. "See why I drink a lot." Kallus just nodded.

 _With the Inquisitors_

As they walked, Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother were both eager to work with Jerec and also a little afraid of him, as he is far more powerful, than either of them, similar to Lord Vader's power. "Your reputation precedes you, High Inquisitor," Seventh Sister started.

"Please, while I am aboard, refer to me as Lord Jerec." Jerec cut her off.

"Lord?" Fifth Brother questioned. He got what seemed to be a glare from Jerec, that shut him up.

"The Grand Inquisitor spoke highly of you both, I expect the same as he did." Jerec said.

"The Grand Inquisitor spoke highly of us? Well, we won't disappoint. Say, we have a few questions for you," Seventh Sister started again, only to be cut by Jerec again.

"Save them. First, I want to deal with this padawan, then you can question me." Jerec said. They walked through the detention area, to the interrogation room that had held Ezra captive.

The door slid open, and Ezra saw the three of them walk in. In his mind, upon seeing Jerec, he thought, 'Another Inquisitor, how many of these guys are there?' He tried reaching out to Kanan with the Force, to warn him of the new Inquisitor, but he felt his connection get disrupted, in fact, he felt that he couldn't even call on the Force.

"Surprised, boy? I know how to interrupt one's connection to the Force." Jerec said. "Now, let's see what you know," Jerec reached toward Ezra, with the Dark Side, probing his mind. Jerec peered into his mind, learning almost all he could about the boy and the rebel cell he was a part of. Miraculously, Ezra managed to keep knowledge about Senator Organa, Leia, and Lira-san secret from Jerec.

Jerec knew there was a few things he didn't get from the boy's mind, but pulled back anyway, turning to the others, he asked. "One question, did you two think this through? About everything you will need?"

"We still have supplies from a few months ago when we tried to kidnap those infants, just in case." Seventh Sister answered him. Ezra had no idea why they were talking about that mission.

"Alright, you two, what I need you to do is enter into a quasi-meditative state, in which, you will focus your dark side force energies toward me. This will help increase my own power for the ritual." Jerec directed.

"Ritual? What are you guys going to do to me?" Ezra demanded.

"Don't worry, baby, you won't recall anything." Seventh Sister said, trying to sound a little motherly, but it just came off as creepy to Ezra.

"Meditative state, Now!" Jerec demanded. Both of the other two Inquisitors sat down on the floor, and closed their eyes. Jerec felt the energy of the Dark Side pool inside him, and he began his ritual. Jerec moved his arms in patterns and was speaking in a language that Ezra nor the other Inquisitors recognized. Ezra felt the dark side try to seep through him, his light side aura was resisting, but it wouldn't last. Before long, the dark side penetrated his aura and engulfed him. There was a flash of light, and when the light died, Jerec stopped his incantations and dropped his arms. The two other Inquisitors stood up.

"Did it work?" Fifth brother asked. They looked where Ezra once was, only to find an infant, surprisingly, and thankfully, the jumpsuit that he usually wears shrunk with him. Seventh Sister picked him up in her arms.

"One question, how old is he supposed to be?" Seventh Sister asked.

"Almost new-born, maybe a month old," Jerec answered, the other two realized that this was going to be more problematic than they thought. "I believe it to be pertinent that we return to the bridge as I sense that either Lord Vader or the Emperor will be calling us." Jerec said as he walked out the door.

The other two just looked at each other, then Fifth Brother smirked, and as he motioned to follow Jerec, he said, "You're taking care of him, until we return to Lothal."

"Hold on a minute." Seventh Sister called after them as she followed them to the bridge. Though they did not know it, their actions caused a disturbance in the Force, great enough that it could be felt all the way to Coruscant, Mustafar, and Dagobah.

As the three of them entered the bridge, Agent Kallus saw the baby in Seventh Sister's arms, in realization that it was the boy, Kallus asked them, "What did you three do? Why is the boy a baby?"

Jerec answered "It is what they wanted," pointing at the other two.

"Did you at least interrogate him before you did this?" Kallus questioned, he could feel a migraine coming on.

"Yes, I probed his mind, I learned much about this rebel cell," Jerec answered, while taking a piece of fruit from the tray Sysco held for him, and ate it.

Then, the comms array beeped, Fifth Brother checked the frequency, "Its Lord Vader." Kallus and Sysco knew that meant to clear out. As the blast doors shut, Fifth Brother hit the answer key, he and Seventh Sister then kneeled, best as she could while holding Ezra, Jerec remained standing, as Vader's helmet materialized. "Lord Vader," Fifth Brother greeted.

"Report, what is going on there?" Vader demanded, his booming voice scared Ezra, who began to cry, Seventh Sister tried to calm him, as not to annoy Vader. "I will take that as you were successful," turning his gaze to Jerec, "what are you going to do now?"

"I think I will stay aboard this vessel for a while to ensure that my work does not unravel immediately." Jerec told him.

"Very well," now addressing all three of them, "return to Lothal, and wait, these rebels will come for the boy, and when they do, destroy them, however, Jerec, I want Ahsoka Tano alive."

"Very well, Lord Vader." Jerec answered him. Vader cut transmission with them. Turning to the other two, "Well, you two better go start caring for him, don't want him to die on us now, do we?" The other two walked off the bridge, with Seventh Sister telling Fifth Brother that they needed to get a nanny droid when they returned to Lothal, Jerec walked on to the main part of the bridge, taking the tray from Sysco.

"What are orders, Sir?" Sysco asked him.

"Captain Sysco, return to the _Vengeance_ and return to our original patrol sector, Agent Kallus, set course for Lothal, and have someone show me to a spare room."

"You're staying aboard?" Kallus asked, not wanting to have three Inquisitors aboard his Destroyer.

"For the time being, yes." Jerec told him.

As Sysco left, he turned to face Kallus, and mouthed, "I don't feel sorry for you." Kallus felt like he need to go lie down, so he did, leaving Jerec on the bridge, to annoy Konstantine, and not him.

 **Well that does it for this chapter, so now Ezra is a baby, in the custody of the Inquisitors, Jerec is staying on the Relentless for time being, and poor Kallus. Who knows, maybe he will switch sides sooner than he did. For those wondering, I'm not saying that Kallus is force sensitive, what I am saying is that I think strong dark side presences can affect normal beings. Next time, the Spectres will mount a rescue.**

 **The Emperor is out. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Disclaimer: See Chap.1**

 **I know it has been a while, I have been either working on something else, too busy in real life, or just lazy and I hope this makes up for it, now on with the show.**

Upon returning to Phoenix Squadron, the _Ghost_ docked with the command ship, _Phoenix Home,_ and the Spectres disembarked, all in a somber mood. As they entered the command bridge, both Ahsoka and Rex were waiting for them. Commander Sato addressed them, "After your mission report and talking with Ahsoka and Captain Rex, I have already green lit your rescue mission."

"Thank you, Commander Sato," Hera said.

"Just don't get anyone else captured, or worse." Sato stated, before he turned his attention elsewhere.

"So, what's the plan?" Ahsoka asked.

"The only thing we have figured out is that Ezra is being held aboard a Star Destroyer somewhere, but who knows where, and there is another issue, I can only barely sense him, which at the very least, means he's alive." Kanan said.

"I have an idea, Kanan, we should meditate to try to locate him, however, we must be careful, keep the Ghost moving, keep them off our scent." Ahsoka said, hoping that her idea wouldn't attract the attention of Lord Vader. Returning to the Ghost, the Spectres left the fleet in search of Ezra.

 _Aboard the Relentless_

Kallus had awoken from his nap with a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he didn't know why. He surmised that it all had to do with that one Inquisitor that really creeped him out, as well as the fact that it wasn't sitting well with him that Ezra, even though he was Kallus' enemy, was turned into a baby, by some dark power. He looked at himself in the mirror, and asked himself, "Is this what the Empire is becoming, a collection of dark sorcerers, intent on dominating the minds of everyone, and capable of turning those who oppose them into children? I thought I was being a servant of order and peace, but what am I really?" He had no answers to his own questions. He splashed some water on his face, "Pull yourself together, Alex. You swore an oath of loyalty to the established government and have a job to do." His self-pep talk done, he left his quarters and headed for the bridge.

When he arrived, Jerec was seemingly staring out the window into hyperspace. Jerec asked him, "So who is this Fulcrum that I have heard about?

"An inside agent, someone who is passing on information about Imperial shipping and other things to the rebels known as Phoenix Squadron." Kallus answered. Turning to Konstantine, Kallus asked, "Are we nearly to Lothal?"

"Yes, Agent Kallus, we will be there shortly," came the reply.

Jerec then seemingly for no reason left the bridge, once he was gone, Kallus asked Konstantine, "What do you make of him?"

"He's weird, all of them are, but him more so than the other two." He replied. Kallus just nodded to that. Truthfully, Kallus was beginning to think that he should break his oath only once and contact the rebels so that they can come and get their comrade, if only to ease his conscience. "Exiting hyperspace," shaking Kallus from his thoughts.

 _Elsewhere on the Relentless_

Jerec stalked the halls of the Destroyer, musing to himself on the nature of things. "This Fulcrum is a problem, and Vader's fascination with a single Jedi is peculiar." As he went, he stopped by the quarters of the other inquisitors, finding Seventh Sister struggling a bit to take care of Ezra. "Having trouble?" he asked as he stepped in.

"Yes, you just had to turn him into an infant." Seventh Sister said.

"You didn't specify how young to make him. Now, either of you, answer me this: Why is Lord Vader seemingly obsessed with finding the Jedi known as Ahsoka Tano?"

Both inquisitors looked at each other, before Fifth Brother said, "When the Grand inquisitor showed Lord Vader a list of all known Jedi who escaped Order 66, her name caught his attention."

"What I recall from my days as a Jedi, was that she was the padawan of the famous Knight Anakin Skywalker," Seventh Sister added.

"Skywalker? All I remember is a young boy with a young master, Obi-wan Kenobi." Jerec recalled.

"Vader killed Skywalker during Operation Knightfall when Vader led the 501st into the Jedi Temple. Vader wants Tano so that he can finish the job, as well as find out if she knows where Kenobi is as he too escaped Order 66." Seventh Sister said.

"Did he now? Very intriguing. I sense that our prey will show themselves soon, and when they do, we shall be ready.

 _With Kallus,_

As the _Relentless_ exited hyperspace, Kallus was struggling with his conscience, he told Konstantine that he was going down the surface. As the shuttle descended into the atmosphere, Kallus was thinking ways he could clear his conscience, the only way he found was to break his oath of loyalty. As the shuttle touched down at the Command Center, Kallus molded his mind as to not to convey any traitorous thoughts. He walked into Governor Pryce's office.

"Ah, Agent Kallus, you are back, good, I have left some files on your desk for you to look over, more suspected traitors and all that. You look pale, Agent Kallus, are you feeling alright?" Pryce asked.

"I just spent multiple days in the company of three Inquisitors, must have had an effect on me," a half truth, Kallus told her.

"Three?" She asked

"Yes, there are two I have been with for a bit, the third joined us a few days ago, and of them, he's the weirdest." He told her.

"Well, how about you take a night of leave and get a drink, that should help you," she recommended.

"Thank you, Governor Pryce." Kallus left her office, glad that he was able to slip away without raising any suspicion, he dropped by his quarters, changed into civilian clothing, got into his personal speeder and left the base. Kallus knew of a cantina that the Spectres used to frequent and headed there.

Arriving at the cantina, Kallus sat at the bar, and the bartender, an Ithorian, came over to serve him. "What can I get you?"

"Corellian whiskey, if you got it." Kallus ordered, the Ithorian grabbed the bottle and a shot glass. "Leave the bottle," Kallus said, giving the bartender the credits for the bottle. Taking a large swig from the bottle, he looked around the cantina, looking for anyone that might have a connection to the Spectres, not finding anyone.

'You look glum, friend, what's on your mind?" The bartender came back to talk to him.

"A conflicted conscience, I suppose. Are you Jho?" Kallus asked.

"Yes, I am, what's it to you, friend?" Jho asked back.

"I need to get a message off world, to a group of insurg.." Kallus caught himself, "freedom fighters, called the Spectres, do you know them."

"They used to frequent here, and I may know how to contact them. What's the message?" Jho asked.

"One of their number is aboard a Star Destroyer in orbit, the _Relentless,_ extremely well-guarded, including three Inquisitors," Jho gave him a questioning look, "just tell them that, and here are the codes necessary to avoid having the transmission be picked up by scanners." Kallus gave him the codes.

"Who are you, friend, to have these kinds of codes?" Jho asked.

"I am no one, friend, and please, just leave me in peace." Kallus answered him.

"Alright, I won't push." Jho said as he went to serve other patrons.

Kallus sat there, with his bottle of whiskey, in thought over how he could face his superiors and underlings now that he had broken his oath. He surmised that as long as they don't question him too much about it, he'd be fine. Hours later, after he had finished the bottle, and was sober enough to drive, he went back to the command center to sleep.

 _Elsewhere in the galaxy_

Kanan and Ahsoka sat in the lounge of the _Ghost,_ legs crossed, in meditation, trying to find Ezra's location, but all they could feel was a faint trace of his light, but it was surrounded an excessive amount of darkness, meaning, they could get a lock on him.

In the cockpit, Hera and Sabine sat in silence, Hera sipping a cup of Caf, while Sabine felt immense guilt for Ezra being taken. The silence was broken by the communications console beeping. "That's an Imperial code on it." Sabine said.

"Yes, but it was sent out directly for us to receive. Clearly, whoever is sending it wants us to answer it." Hera observed.

"Could it be a trap to get a trace on us?" Sabine asked.

"Well, we won't be in this spot for much longer, and we'll get a move on after we find out what this is about." Hera said as she hit the answer call button. Jho appeared on the hologram. "Jho? How did you get hold of Imperial codes?" Hera asked the Ithorian.

"One of my patrons gave me them, along with a message for you, is Kanan with you?" Jho asked.

"I'll go get him." Hera said as she stood up, heading for the lounge. Walking in, she seemed to have disturbed his meditation by simply being there.

"Kanan," Hera said.

"Yes, Hera?" Kanan asked back.

"Old Jho is contacting us and wants you to speak with him." Hera told him.

"I'm coming," he stood and followed her back to the cockpit, "Go ahead, Jho."

"Kanan, good. I was given a message for the both of you from one of my patrons. One of your number is being held aboard a Star Destroyer, named the _Relentless,_ in orbit over Lothal, and supposedly extremely well-guarded along with three Inquisitors, whatever those are." Jho told them. Kanan paled at the notion of facing three Inquisitors.

"Thanks, Jho, and may I ask, what did this patron look like?" Hera asked.

"Light-skinned human, hard jaw line, brown eyes, strawberry-blonde hair, serious muttonchops," Jho described him.

"Thanks, Jho," Hera ended the call. "Kallus gave Jho that message, why?

"Did you happen to overlook the fact that he said three Inquisitors? Why are there three now?" Kanan was a bit panicked.

"At least we know where he is, and we can go get him." Sabine said.

"We'll be walking right into a trap, but what choice do we have. Let's go get him." Kanan decided, with that, the _Ghost_ jumped to hyperspace.

 **Well, things are in motion, Kallus broke his oath to the Empire, what does that mean for him, we'll see, and Jerec is interested in Ahsoka because Vader is after her. Next time, rescue mission.**

 **The Emperor is out peace.**


End file.
